GAT-X125 Liger Gundam (Conflicted Hearts)
|model number=GAT-X125 |developed from= |developed into=* * (semi-transformable successor) |variants= |unit type=Prototype Transformable General-purpose Multi-mode Mobile Suit |launched=January 25, 71 C.E. |destroyed= |operators=*Terminal *Orb Union *Defense Alliance |known pilots=Takeo Yamato |height=19.5 meters |power plant=Ultracompact energy battery |armaments='Fixed:' *2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air CIWS *2x Vulcan Guns *4x "Striker" Beam Claws *2x Laser Fangs *2x Beam Sabers *2x Small Shields Optional: *AM1 Blade-Schneider Armor *AM2 Jager-Blaze Armor *AM3 Total-Panzer Armor |system features=*Phase Shift Armor *Sensors *TERRA System *CASTA (Conversion Armor Situational Tactical Advantage) System *Reinforced Titanium steel plating Armor Modules (AMs) *Anti-beam coating on armor (all AM forms) |armour=Phase Shift Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation=*Terminal *Orb Union *Defense Alliance |storyline=*Conflicted Hearts series **Conflicted Hearts |universe=Cosmic Era CH}} The GAT-X125 Liger Gundam was one of the Prototype Mobile Suits built by Morgenrote Inc. for the Earth Alliance on the Orb Union's Heliopolis Colony, it was designed as the Prototype transformable General-purpose multi-mode Mobile Suit, it was adopted into Terminal and piloted by Takeo Yamato. Design Features While in MA mode it looks pretty much like the Liger Zero for Zoids: New Century, including when it is where the other 3 AM's; in MS mode it's liger head is moved to its chest and it the claws on it fronts legs elongate to form fingers, the back legs fold together to look like the legs fold out to look like regular Gundam legs. Each form comes with it strengths and weaknesses. The AM0 has a balanced layout, the AM1 is main focused on close-quarter combat, but lacks all weapons used for long-range combat and can be at a disadvantage against long-range weapons, the AM2 is designed to allow for fast paced combat with close to mid-range weapons, but does not carry a lot of powerful weapons due to the need for quick movements and turns, and the AM3 focuses on mid to long-range combat, but is weighed down by heavy armor and it can not move very fast on the ground and needs time to move in space. The base form is All white; AM1-Base white, Red AM; AM2- Base White, Blue AM; AM3-Base white, Green AM. Ironically, it was revealed that the Liger had been intended for a certain armour all along and that due to the stress damage it caused the frame, had provoked the engineers to redevelop the unit into a transformable unit. Takeo Yamato even states that in the basis of the O.S. the unit isn't even technically finished, including the code designation being unchanged from GAT-X100s to GAT-X300s. Equipment Features Armaments Fixed *'"Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air CIWS' The Liger contains two fire-linked CIWS capable of neutralizing missiles and damaging non-Phase Shift protected Mobile Suits, mounted in the head. *'Vulcan Guns' Mounted in the top of the liger head, these Guns are powerful cousins to the CIWS. *'"Striker" Beam Claws' The Striker has four beam claws, and similar to the Aegis's beam sabers are hidden in wrist and feet, they are often most used in MA mode. *'Laser Fangs' Mobile Armour mode usage only, the Laser fangs are mounted in the liger head, and can bite/cut into armour caught in its jaws. *'Beam Sabers' The Liger Gundam has two skirt armour mounted Beam Sabers, that it can draw in an instant if required. *'Small Shields' The Liger Gundam has two small shields mounted on its forearms that move to the shoulders in MA mode, each have a complement of two beam sub-machine gun barrels. CASTA System Armors The CASTA System allows the Liger Gundam to mass swap optional equipment like the Strike Gundam, but it does so at the expense of its two Small Shields. *'AM1 Blade-Schneider Armor' A close-range combat Armor with extra weapons and features, it comes equipped with: *Five "Rushing' Laser Blades", situated on the sides, top, and bottom of the liger head (used in MA mode only). *Two "Blazecutter" laser blades/wings, detachable and usable as swords in MS mode. *A prototype light-wave shield generator. *'AM2 Jager-Blaze Armor' A long-to-mid range combat Armor with extra weapons and features, is designed to focus on fast attacks, and lacks in the form of firepower. It comes equipped with: *Two Vulcan mini torrent, auto-tracker, mounted on shoulder in MS mode and between Ion Booster in MA mode. *Four "Aero-Fairing" grappling anchors, mounted on hips and shoulders. *An Ion Booster Excel pack, larger and more powerful booster pack, mounted on back. *'AM3 Total-Panzer Armor' A long-range combat Armor with extra weapons and features, it comes equipped with: *One 208mm triple-barrel Shock Cannon, mounted between the two Hybrid Cannons. *Four AA, AS, & AMS Two-tube 'Pierce' missile pods, mounted on the armor skirt. *Four three-tube "Pierce" missile pods, mounted on forearms. *Four 6-tube "Parana" micro-homing missile pods, mounted on side of the hips *Six 8-tube "Parana" homing missile pods, mounted on the shoulders. *Two Hybrid Cannons, mounted over shoulders in MS mode, in MA mode the are situated on the back over the liger head. The Hybrid Cannons are the combination of a 216mm rail gun and 108mm beam gun, each. System Features *'Phase Shift Armor' As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X125 Liger is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Liger's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance. Also the Phase Shift armor draws on even more energy each time it is struck. *'Sensors' The Liger is equipped with powerful sensors, with an unknown range. *'TERRA System' A system created and completed by Kira Yamato, that could enhance the overall ability of battery Mobile Suit that has it is installed in, increasing the capabilities of the Mobile Suit by a certain amount. *'CASTA System' The CASTA (Conversion Armor Situational Tactical Advantage) System, is a system similar to the Strike's Striker Packs, that allow the Liger to swap out its armor and weapons. *'Reinforced Titanium steel plating' The Armor Modules (AMs) for the CASTA System are made of Reinforced Titanium. *'Anti-beam coating' The Armor Modules (AMs) for the CASTA System are equipped with Anti-beam coating, making it immune to most beam weapons. Operational History Trivia *It is a transformable Mobile Suit based off the Liger from the Anime Zoids.